


Guilty Pleasures

by orbythesea



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbythesea/pseuds/orbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only meet like this on the nights when Abbey's out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

They only meet like this on the nights when Abbey's out of town and even then, they jump at every sound, expecting someone to walk in and find them at any moment.

Afterwards, Leo looks somber and Jed is uncharacteristically quiet, but the guilt never lasts long, and they do it again. There is nothing romantic about their encounters, no sense of urgency or need. They aren't in love, nor are they in lust. But they've been doing this for so long that there seems no reason to stop now.

Except, of course, there is ever reason to stop now.


End file.
